The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of controlling the same. In more detail, the present invention relates to a display device for providing contents provided from a plurality of different sources and a method of controlling the same, in which once content is played, a previously-viewed-contents list for the played content is generated and is provided according to user input. A user may easily check information on previously-viewed-contents through a previously-viewed-contents list provided from a plurality of sources and also may easily access them.
As digital TV technology is developed and commercialized based on a typical analog broadcast, various kinds of contents services such as real-time broadcasting, Contents On Demand (COD), games, and news are provided to users through an internet network connected to each home in addition to typical broadcast media.
An example of a contents service using the internet network may include Internet Protocol TV (IPTV). The IPTV transmits diverse information services, video contents, and broadcasting via a high-speed internet network in order to provide them to users' televisions.
Recently, concepts on broadband TV and web TV are introduced as a network TV type, which is developed one step further from such an IPTV. Unlike a typical IPTV, the broadband TV or web TV includes a plurality of contents providers, and a user accesses each contents provider to receive contents that the contents provider provides such as various VODs, games, and video call services.